


Yours ‘til the stars lose their glory

by rachlovesligers



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 13:56:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3413192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachlovesligers/pseuds/rachlovesligers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy likes to leave her mark on Steve, and Steve wants to return the favour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yours ‘til the stars lose their glory

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU where Steve was found in the ice only a year after he crashed, and now he and Peggy both live in New York.
> 
> I know the title is cheesy but I’m going with my theme of lyrics from 1940s songs.

Peggy was sat at her dressing table about to begin the process of getting ready to retire for the evening, while Steve prepared for bed in the bathroom. It had become their routine since her and Steve had begun to spend time together regularly, and they spent most nights together these days. After listening to one of their favourite radio shows together while cuddling in the large arm chair, they would retreat to each begin their separate tasks of preparing for bed, before re-joining to continue their evening in the bedroom. Although occasionally their night time routine would be neglected in their haste to retreat to the bedroom. Peggy also had to admit that they did not always manage to make it to the bedroom.

But most nights Steve would make use of the bathroom first, giving Peggy time to begin the repetitive task of unpinning her hair and removing all traces of makeup from her face. Tonight, however, Steve was finished in next to no time and came into the bedroom to watch Peggy carry out her routine. She had just taken out the last of her hair pins and began brushing her fingers through her hair when Steve sat down on the bed behind her. He sat in silence as he watched her, and when she glanced at him in the mirror he appeared mesmerised. Peggy smiled to herself, she had always enjoyed the effect she appeared to have on him.

“Are you quite alright there, darling?” she said in a teasing tone.

“Absolutely perfect,” he sounded dreamy.

Without giving it much thought, she reached for her makeup remover cream and began wiping it over her lips.

“What’s that?” Steve asked accusingly.

“What’s what?” Peggy feigned her best look of innocence.

“That cream you just put on the cotton pad, it’s taking the lipstick right off!”

“Yes, it’s called makeup remover darling, that’s its purpose.” Peggy tried her best to sound uninterested.

“So you’ve had that the whole time and let me walk around with your lipstick marks under my shirt?”

It’s not that Peggy had lied to Steve, exactly, it’s just something she had failed to mention. She had been surprised that his lengthy stint touring with the USO girls as part of the Captain America War Bonds Tour had not enlightened him to the wonders of makeup removal. He had come away with numerous other skills the girls had passed on to him, he was now adept in pinning hair in a chignon style that would stay in place all day, and could draw a ruler straight seam down the back of a woman’s leg to imitate stockings, a skill that Peggy frequently made use of. Although she was perfectly capable of drawing her own stocking seams, it was much more pleasurable to let Steve lightly cup her shin while he concentrated, and gently push her skirt up just enough to complete the always perfect line. However, it appeared he had afforded the USO girls some privacy when it came to removing makeup, among other things, at the end of a show, and so remained clueless on the topic of makeup removal products.

Steve didn’t seem genuinely angry, only slightly annoyed. Peggy didn’t reply.

“Do you know Falsworth saw the trail of lipstick kisses you left down my stomach? He told the rest of the Commandos and they started blowing kisses at me every day, then someone found some lipstick and used it to write me a fake love note! That was three weeks ago and I’m yet to hear the end of it!”

“Oops,” Peggy tried to hide her grin.

“It takes me a good 15 minutes of scrubbing with soap and water to get those stains off every time you give me a new one!”

At that Peggy stood up and walked over to him. Despite his apparent annoyance Steve opened his arms out to her, and she settled herself in his lap. She began smoothing his hair back as his arms tightened around her.

“I’m sorry sweetheart,” she murmured softly.

“Why didn’t you tell me that’s how you take it off?”

“Perhaps I like leaving my mark on you,” she murmured softly in his ear, her tone of voice shifting to something more suggestive.

She heard Steve’s sharp inhale. He turned his face to hers and began planting small, soft kisses along her jawline, his eyes half lidded. His lips continued down her neck as her own eyes drifted shut.

“Wait,” he paused, his lips still at her neck.

“Yes?” she managed to force out.

“Your lipstick is able to stay on all day, won’t budge with soap and water, and yet you manage to transfer it pretty easily onto my skin?”

“Yes, if you touch it before it dries it will leave a mark, you have to be quick though,” Peggy replied, her eyes still closed.

“So you did this on purpose?” He sounded shocked.

Peggy simply smiled.

“Unbelievable” Steve muttered, and without warning he put his hands on either side of her waist and spun them around so she was lying on the bed with him hovering over her. Before she could register what was happening she felt his hands on her sides as he began to tickle her.

“That’s not fair!” Peggy screeched through her laughter. She was just about able to reach out to his lower stomach, where she knew he was weakest, and return the favour. He squirmed under her touch and was only able to hold out for a few seconds longer before collapsing on top of her. The feel of his body pressed against hers as they both shook with laughter was not an unpleasant sensation, and they both laid together in silence as their breathing slowed. After a while, Peggy spoke.

“I like leaving my lipstick marks on you so there’s no doubt that you’re mine. I like the idea of you walking around with a little reminder of me hidden under your clothes.”

Steve looked elated as he slowly leaned down to press his lips to hers. Peggy deepened the kiss and he followed her lead, opening his lips to hers. As she began to feel excitement building, Steve pulled away.

“I want to leave my mark on you.”

Peggy pondered that thought for a moment, picturing his full lips painted with her signature shade of red. “I’m sure you’d look positively ravishing wearing my lipstick, darling, but I think I have a better idea.”

He gave her a questioning look.

“Do you know what a love bite is Steve?”

“Those little bruises people have after, well… going dancing. Yeah, I’ve seen them on Howard before.” Steve didn’t look overly excited, but he didn’t look put off either, Peggy tried to decipher what he was thinking.

“Would you like to give me one?”

He looked like he was trying to figure something out. When he finally answered, his voice was quiet, “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“They don’t hurt, exactly. I can show you, if you’d like?”

Steve nodded.

She flipped them over so Steve was on his back, with her straddling his waist, then leant down and unbuttoned his night shirt, relishing in the feel of his smooth, warm skin. He helped her by removing his shirt completely and tossing it aside. She gently tilted his head, giving her full access to his neck, and started leaving a trail of soft kisses down his neck, pausing at an ideal spot just above his collarbone. Steve’s quiet groan was extremely gratifying, as she began alternating between sucking gently and kissing. When she was content she had left a decent mark, Peggy pulled back to look at his face.

“How was that?”

Steve was breathing heavily. “It was… that was good.”

Peggy smiled, and placed a succession of sweet kisses over the now red patch of skin. Although it was unlikely the eventual bruise would last long, what with his super-soldier healing, she still felt a sense of mischievous pride at the thought of leaving her mark on Captain Steve Rogers.

“Can I give you one now?” Steve looked up at her with hopeful excitement.

“Of course”

Peggy felt her anticipation build as Steve rolled them back into their original position, and slowly untied her robe. He smoothed it open revealing her uncovered breasts. Steve tilted her head to the side, mimicking her example, and planted a line of delicate kisses down her neck and across her collar bone, thankfully stopping only when he got to her shoulder, a spot that wouldn’t be easily revealed by her usual necklines. He placed his lips on her skin and lifted his eyes to meet hers for approval, she nodded, and he began to suck with the gentlest of force, alternating with soft kisses just as she had.

After he’d finished he placed his hand on her cheek, “Was that alright?”

“Yes,” she spoke through shallow breaths, “you’re rather good at that.”

With a smile he bowed his head back down and pressed his lips to that same spot, then continued a trail of kisses down her body, pausing every so often to leave little love bites between her breasts, down her stomach, on her hip. She couldn’t help the soft moans that escaped her lips with every new bite, and it only seemed to encourage Steve as he continued down to her inner thigh. Once she felt him beginning to get carried away she reached for his shoulder and guided him up so his face was level with hers.

“I think you’ve quite managed to leave your mark now, darling.”

He glanced down at the trail of little red patches down her body, and chuckled, smiling lazily at her. “Yeah, I suppose I have.”

“Now it’s quite clear that I’m just as much yours as you are mine,” Peggy said softly.

Steve was gazing at her with that lovesick look he often got when they were together like this.

“Peggy?”

“Yes?”

“I love you.” It wasn’t the first time she’d heard him say it, but it still made her heart race and her stomach flutter nonetheless.

“I love you too, Steve.” She smiled as their lips met.

……………….

The next day, as Peggy walked around the office, she felt a thrill every time she remembered the scattering of Steve’s marks hidden beneath her clothes, and by the way Steve’s breath caught whenever their eyes met, it appeared he quite enjoyed it too.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think!  
> My tumblr is http://rachlovesligers.tumblr.com/ for anyone who's interested.


End file.
